


Morning Texts

by MaK



Category: Grojband
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corey's a little tipsy after his big show and Larry's tired as hell. Woo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Texts

It was two in the morning when your phone went off, a very loud and boring ding announcing who it was from. Of course he'd be texting you the night after one of his gigs, when he was still hyped up on all the screams and wanting to mess with something or, really, someone. It'd be easy for you to set down your phone and simply ignore his message, but the last time you did that he came to your house and nearly woke up everybody. And you don't need that to happen again. 

You fall over twice while attempting to put on your jeans and try to be as quiet as possible when walking out of your room; your parents are still home and you wouldn't be surprised to find one of your band buddies on the living room couch. Instead of cutting through the kitchen, you go through the backdoor and clumsily pop open your fence gate. Glaring down at the brightness of the screen, you reread Corey's text and are happy to find that he is at his house and not waiting for you in some hard-to-find alley. Trina's home for break, but you hope that she's at Carrie's house with Mina instead of hanging around with her brother. You'd hate to be confronted on their doorstep again. 

The walk there is chilly and it wakes you up a bit, enough to get your brain moving at a decent pace. You think about how much you hate him and how much you're going to hate listening to him brag about his gig loudly while he's doing... whatever he plans to do. Corey will go off about his big guitar solo and his screaming fans, doubtlessly exaggerating the show's popularity. Then, after he yaps about that, you bet he's going to complain about you not showing up. As if the he really cares, but he'll try and play that card as much as he can regardless. Whether or not you showed up to watch was entirely irrelevant.

The door is unlocked and you're not surprised. All the lights, save for the kitchen's and Trina's room, are on and you can hear obnoxious strumming emanating from the upstairs. He starts to sing along and you hate how good his voice sounds when it's hoarse like that. However, it's easy to tell that he's had a drink or two when his lines become slurred after the chorus of the song he's singing. You follow his voice up the stairs and sigh when you're at his door; you take a moment to absorb the fact that it's still two in the morning and remember you have classes to go to at seven, but now it's going to take you an hour or two in the morning to figure out a good excuse to tell your fellow band members why you're going to miss those classes. They'll all probably believe you, but you wouldn't be surprised if they're getting a tad suspicious of your missed mornings and such. 

You can worry about that later, though. You twist the doorknob and yank it open, happy to hear it slam against the wall so you don't have to greet him to get his attention. Corey turns around and gives you a grin, immediately putting down his guitar and rushing over to give you a hug. He hasn't been in your line of sight for more than five seconds and you're already rolling your eyes. He's a lightweight and whatever drinks he has lightens his mood; luckily, he's affectionate when he's tipsy and you're hoping that that means he's not going to try and completely bruise you tonight. There's still reddened marks from a week ago and it's been a pain trying to hide them.

Corey picks you up and you wrap your legs around him so as not to fall, but also knock your fists lightly against his head. "You're just so tiny and light," he comments, setting you on the bed and leaning above you. "How's your night going, Lars?" Corey smiles wide and you're honestly just happy that his breath doesn't smell like alcohol that's been ran through a sewer. If anything, you're inclined to believe that he actually brushed his teeth for you.

"It was going great, Corey," you offer a sarcastic grin in return. "Until somebody woke me up at two in the morning to come over. I was actually having a dream about owning a thousand acres of farmland - cool, right? And I had dogs all over them. Just a million adorable dogs running around. It was pretty rad. Then, I got a text." You deadpan and give a halfhearted glare, but honestly you're still tired and he's really not worth that much energy.

He smiles and wraps his arms around your back, pulling you closer to him. With his face buried in your neck, he leaves sloppy kisses and mumbles, "I'm happy to make your night better, babe." For a second time, you roll your eyes. You move your legs so he isn't squishing your knees against the mattress, trying not to show any reaction when he leans further onto you and is practically right between your thighs.

You mumble, "You're totally the highlight of my nightlife," and loops your arms lazily around his neck. You say it sarcastically, but it is true. If only for the fact you don't have much of a nightlife in the first place.

Corey smiles and continues to leave wet kisses on your neck, only stopping to tug off your sweater. You sigh and play with his hair, twirling it between your fingers and tugging experimentally. He nips lightly when you pull it just hard enough, but once you go a step further he bites down harshly and you grin, dropping his blue hair on to his shoulders. Corey gets the idea and continues to bite along each side of your neck vigorously and you reward him by thrusting your hips up against his. Of course, he gets far too excited with it and grinds down enthusiastically, causing you squeak. 

He laughs loudly and you're tempted to punch his smile away, but it's still two in the morning and it feels too good and you're too tired to put so much effort into pretending to hate it. On his elbows, Corey looks down at grins - obviously his mind is elsewhere, probably still obsessed with his performance. You quirk your brow and wait for him to say something about it; how The Newmans couldn't do something like that, how he totally rocked his guitar, how you suck at the bass, any of those things. You weren't expecting for him to kiss you. What's worse is that it was gentle, the exact opposite you want from him. You bite his lip sharply and Corey smirks all the more, looking down at you like he's going to have some actual fun tonight.

He leans in a second time and this time the kiss isn't gentle at all, he moves his lips roughly against yours and manages to slide his tongue into your mouth. You bite, just enough for him to grunt, but you end up doing the same when he snakes one of his hands down your jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> why


End file.
